Durinda Huit
Durinda Huit (b. August 8, 2000, 8:01 AM) is the second eldest sister of The Eight. After her parents disappear, she becomes the Eights' Mommy, so to speak, due to her caring nature. Early Life Before Durinda and the other Eights' parents went missing, they lived together in a big stone house on top of hill, located at 888 Middle Way, which is most likely in the United States, for the Eights tend to use American spellings and sayings. Her father, Robert, was a model, and her mother, Lucy, was a scientist. Parents' Disappearance On December 31, 2007, New Year's Eve, her mother and father left to run some errands(to get cups of eggnog from the kitchen and collect firewood, respectively), leaving the Eights' in the drawing room to wait. About 20 minutes later, the girls noticed that their parents had not returned and, upon further investigation, found that their parents seemed to have vanished quite completely. They returned to the drawing room, puzzled, when her younger sister, Marcia, noticed that one of the stones in the drawing room wall was loose. After removing the stone, the Eights saw that there was a note in the hole where the stone and been, explaining that each of the girls possessed a power that they had to discover, after which they would find a gift; each time a girl would discover her power and gift, they would be one step closer to solving the mystery of their missing parents. Durinda's Power and Gift Durinda's power is the ability to freeze people for a period of time, which she discovered when she accidentally froze two of her sisters at the dining table one day. To freeze someone, she taps her leg three times and points sharply at the person she wishes to freeze. She has, however, never been able to freeze Zinnia for reasons unknown. It is unknown if she can freeze herself, as she has never tried, for fear that she will never be able to unfreeze. After she discovered her power, she found her gift: a pair of clip-on emerald earrings. Appearance and Clothing Like all of her sisters, Durinda has chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Durinda's hair is curly/wavy with braids around her head like a crown. Her signature outfit consists of a dark magenta mini jacket, green-and-lime horizontally-striped long-sleeved shirt, a banana-yellow vertically-stripped knee-length skirt, a lime green sash, black leggings or tights, long sea blue socks with two lime green stripes at the top, magenta shoes, and a turquoise bandana around her neck. When Durinda and her sisters went out into the woods to investigate the disappearance of their parents, she wore a periwinkle coat with a heart-shaped patch on the bottom over her regular outfit and a pair of pink mittens Her school uniform consists of a white blouse with a small patch on the right side of her torso in the shape of a red-and-silver crest, a banana-yellow plaid skirt, with a similarly-colored plaid jacket. When entering their mother's study for the first time, she is seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt with lace cuffs instead of her regular shirt and jacket, and no socks Personality Durinda has a very kind disposition, and a motherly nature that prompts her to act as almost a substitute mother for her sisters. She likes to take care of other people, particularly if the people remember to say thank you. She also has a talent for cooking, and as such, took over the duty as chef after the girls' parents went missing. She can get a little bit testy if you mess with her... or her kitchen. Dandruff Click here to view the full article on Dandruff Dandruff is Durinda's pet cat. Dandruff appears to have also gained Durinda's ability to freeze things, and at times, will render the other cats motionless, so that she can eat all of their kibble. Relationships The Eights Durinda cares very deeply for her sisters, and is clearly very fond of them. Although she may reprimand them for leaving a mess for her to clean up, she's always there for her fellow Eights. Robert and Lucy Huit Durinda and her parents seem to have been very close before their disappearance, although she later learns that there was quite a lot about them that she didn't know. She evidently respects them and loves them very much. Mr. Pete Durinda is very close friends with Mr. Pete. He became one of the few adult in the Eights' lives and was the first person to figure out that they were living by themselves. He often joined the Eights on their escapades, particularly when it involved an adult problem, such as a visit with their father's CPA. Whenever he was out in public with the Eights, he assumed the identity of Pete Huit, the girls' uncle, to prevent any suspicion. As such, he played a key role in keeping the Eights' secret a secret. Will Simms Durinda is very fond of Will, even going as far as to say that she had a small crush. It appears that she has known him for a long time, and clearly considers him a very close friend, as he was one of the first people she told about their parents disappearance. Mandy Stenko Initially, Durinda did not ticularly like Mandy for her aloof, know-it-all attitude, and her dislike of the Eights. However, after she helped save the sisters and the McG from Crazy Serena, she accepted Mandy, and even told her about her missing parents. Trivia * Durinda is the second tallest of all eight sisters. * She owns a cat named Dandruff. * Her power only works during the month of February. * She likes cats, Will Simms, Mr. Pete, the kitchen, cooking, taking care of other people, and having people say nice things about her cooking. * She dislikes having people say nasty things about her cooking. * She acts as almost a substitute mother for herself and her sisters. * To freeze someone, Durinda has to tap her leg three times and point sharply at the targeted person Quotes Gallery DurindaHuit.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Sisters